leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM024
* Closed * * }} Alolan Open House! (Japanese: アローラ！はじめての授業参観！！ Alola! The First Visiting Day!!) is the 24th episode of the , and the 963rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 27, 2017 and in the United States on July 22, 2017. Blurb It’s Open House day at the Pokémon School, and Ash’s mom has made a surprise visit to see his special presentation! Ash is really nervous about speaking in front of everyone, and Rotom Dex offers to use its new voice-sampling function so it can do the talking instead. The trick works at first, but Rotom Dex gets carried away, citing complicated research at top speed until Professor Kukui figures out what’s going on. He gives Ash another chance to talk about what he’s learned in Alola, and this time, it comes from the heart. Ash’s friends promise to help him learn even more, and his mom couldn’t be prouder! Plot is working on a speech for Family Visit Day at the Pokémon School when and Mimey appear at the door. They reveal that they came from Kanto to attend the Family Visit Day, and to see Ash's presentation. Ash introduces them to his Pokémon and , which Delia nicknames them. As walks past Delia, she picks it up and pet it. offers Delia tea and Ash goes to take care of it. While in the kitchen, he overhears the adults talking about his report. He panics until Rotom offers a solution. Meanwhile, and join Litten in Delia's cuddling. The next day, Ash, Delia, and Litten meets with Anela from the market. , Snowy and Hobbes introduce themselves to Ash's mother. Delia is surprised to see the white Vulpix, which Ash explains that it is an . Samson Oak and his Vulpix walk out to greet them. In the classroom, they meet up with . Many parents of the students are present in the classroom. notices Ash's mother, and explains that her parents are busy at the restaurant. Kiawe says that his parents are busy with the farm. waves to his parents. 's sisters Harper and Sarah are running all over the place but their mother calms them down. Ash's classmates ask him if he is ready for his presentation. Ash exclaims that he will be fine. Kukui invites Ash to the front of the class to present his report. As Ash speaks, it was revealed in a flashback that Rotom uses his voice sampling feature to help Ash on the report. Rotom, with Ash's voice, explains about the differences of the regular and Alolan Vulpix. Sophocles's father is impressed with Ash's report, however his classmates get suspicious. Kukui sees Rotom in Ash's back, and realizes what happened. Rotom starts to malfunction and begins talking at a fast pace, and doing different replications. Professor Kukui finally removes Rotom from Ash's shirt, and his classmates are impressed with Rotom's voice imitation. Kukui tells him to do it on his own this time, on what he had learnt since he came to Alola. Delia encourages her son. Ash starts to talk about his journey in Alola, his new Pokémon, and how he enjoys everyone's support. The school bell rings and Kukui tells everyone to have a look around the school. Delia hears a commotion from below. Downstairs, the three s—Tupp, Zipp, and Rapp—are looking to ride the . They begin wreaking havoc and attacking the visitors when Delia steps in. She decides to battle the grunts with Litten. Rapp commands her to use while Delia tells Litten to dodge it, and Litten uses . Ash comes forward and decides to battle alongside his mother. He sends in and Rockruff. Zubat, , and use but Pikachu, Rockruff, and Litten dodge it. Pikachu uses while Rockruff uses Bite and Litten uses Scratch. Ash and Pikachu finish the battle with a , and Team Skull retreats. Delia congratulates Pikachu and Litten on the battle while mimicking the Z-Move pose with Litten in her hands. His classmates exclaims the similarity between Ash and his mother. Everyone volunteers to clean up the damage. Delia leaves to return to Kanto and jokes about bringing Litten back with her, to which Ash objects. She later bids farewell to her son and Professor Kukui. Major events * Ash's Litten is revealed to know . * meets for the first time. Debuts Humans * Lana's mother Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * * Samson Oak * * Harper and Sarah * Lana's mother * Hobbes * Sophocles's parents * Anela * s ** Tupp ** Rapp **Zipp * Parents * Students Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Mimey) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Mimey) * (Samson Oak's) * (Samson Oak's) * (Tupp's) * (Rapp's) * (Zipp's) * (×3; Ride Pokémon) * (×2) Trivia * Poké Problem: Who visits the Pokémon School? ** Host: Samson Oak ** Choices: , Kiawe's mother, Mallow's father, ** Answer: Ash's mother * An instrumental version of Alola!! is used as an insert song during 's presentation. * A new version of Pose with new animation and a different verse is used as the ending theme. * , Jessie, James, and Jessie's Wobbuffet narrate the preview for the next episode. * Even though Mimey received a new voice actor in this episode, the Who's That Pokémon? segment still uses Kayzie Rogers' voice. Errors * In one scene, 's legs are missing. Dub edits * The Japanese text depicting 's name is edited out in the dub. In other languages |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= }} 024 Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Ryutaro Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Yūichiro Fujimoto Category:Episodes animated by Masaya Onishi Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Delia de:Tag der offenen Tür! es:EP967 fr:SL024 it:SM024 ja:SM編第24話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第24集